


A Proper Hello

by Pineapple_Tat82



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Choking, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, god I'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Tat82/pseuds/Pineapple_Tat82
Summary: After months of being apart, Austin and Ally are finally able to say hello in the right way.
Relationships: Ally Dawson & Austin Moon, Ally Dawson/Austin Moon
Kudos: 10





	A Proper Hello

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2/2 of a 2 part series originally posted on ff.net  
> Set in 3x01, the beginning is completely canon.

I paced nervously with Trish in a never ending circle, her constantly checking her phone. Austin was supposed to be here and be on stage twenty minutes ago and the fans in the crowd were restless waiting for him. I ran my hands through my curled hair in frustration. I had to leave for the airport soon or I would miss my flight, and then this whole cross-county debacle of trying to see him would be completely wasted. Trish checked her phone again in annoyance, looking at me expectantly and I nodded in agreement. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, beginning to make my way to grab my bag and call myself a cab. I couldn't wait any longer. I still had responsibilities back in Miami that I couldn't ignore. The backstage door burst open and I jerked my head in its direction, watching Dez run in with a grin on his face announcing that he had found "little golden toes!"

"No one cares about your dumb snacks, Dez." Trish quipped coldly as the sound door closed behind Dez. He shook his head with a laugh.

"No, I found Austin. I always call him little golden toes." He grinned and walked away, distracted by a bowl of cheese puffs in the corner.

Austin burst through the door a moment later, my name the only word on his lips. His grin was infectious and he paused for a moment in the door frame, taking me in. I matched his grin and said his name and he took no hesitation in running to me and scooping me up in his arms, holding me tightly to his chest as he spun me around quickly. I held onto his neck with my arms, laughing in pure bliss. I was back in his arms after so much time apart and I never wanted to leave again. He set me back down gently, his hands still holding onto me, his face so close to mine I ached to reach up and pull his lips to mine. "I missed you." He said quickly, pulling me back into his body in a bone crushing hug. I didn't care if my ribs ached at the contact, my skin was on fire against him. His smell was intoxicating and I couldn't believe I had been deprived of this for so long. My fingers danced in his hair as my arms were tightly around his neck, a small sigh passing through my lips in content. But the moment was over just as quickly as it had come as Trish broke us apart, stepping in for manager duties and telling Austin to get on stage.

"I hate to break this up, but little golden toes needs to get on stage." She pointed a finger firmly at Austin and gestured to the stage where fans could still be heard chanting his name.

Austin held up his hands in defense, "Hey, only Dez can call me that" he mocked at his best friend. Trish rolled her eyes and walked back to Dez and Austin turned his full attention back to me. He sighed, "I am so glad you're here!" The noise of his fans finally caught his attention, and making his way onto the stairs of the stage turned to look at me, "I'll see you after the show?" His eyes twinkled in excitement and it broke me.

I laced my fingers together and took a step after him, "Austin, I can't." My words stopped him in his tracks and stopped his descent up the stairs to close the space between us. I sighed sadly, "you got here so late, I have to leave before the show is over." His face fell and an 'oh' escaped from his lips, causing my shoulders to droop and a wave of sadness crushed me. Here we were, finally able to spend a moment together after weeks apart, and it would have to stay just that - a moment - because of a day of miscommunication. My heart ached for him. "I guess this is goodbye." I muttered, looking up at him through my lashes, feeling my eyes tingle with the pricks of fresh tears. Austin pulled me into another hug, this one tighter than the last, his face buried in my hair and his fingers gripping the material of my jacket. I hugged him back earnestly, trying to remember the way the muscles of his back felt through his jacket, the way his hair smelled like salt and pine and tickled my nose, the tightness of his abs against my chest, the slight bulge in his pants pressing against my pelvis, his fingers against my back, everything that I could take in, I did. He pulled away from the hug first, staring into my eyes longingly and then walking towards the stairs to the stage. He sighed deeply, turning around at the last step for one last look at me and I raised a hand, waving my fingers at him as he turned his attention to his fans and stepped into the spotlight, the frown leaving his face and turning into a wide smile as he took in the crowd. I watched as he nodded at his band and his dancers, yelling into the Seattle crowd and I smiled. I loved watching Austin in his element, but I knew I couldn't stay. I tore my eyes away from him, grabbed my bags, and made my way to the exit when I heard the music stop abruptly. I turned with confusion to look at the stage only to see Austin running back at me full force, his eyes wild and hair disheveled.

"Ally, please stay." He begged with not only his words but his eyes.

"Austin, I wish I could, but I have that meeting with Ronnie Ramone tomorrow," I responded with what I thought was conviction but even I doubted myself. I wanted to stay.

Austin sighed and stepped back from me, the frown back on his face. "I know. I just thought I'd give it a shot." His shoulders drooped. "It's just that everything's better with you! My singing's better, my dancing's better, my everything's better." He pleaded with sincerity.

"I know, and I write better when you're around," I stated, my mind racing but a smile on my face at his words. He only smiled back at me, and it made my heart soar. "Yeah, we make a good team." he quipped joyfully and my face fell back into a frown. "I'm sorry." I told him sadly. My heart wanted to stay in Seattle with him but my career was dependent on that meeting in Miami. No matter what I felt for Austin, I could still feel it in long distance and with a stable career. I couldn't jeopardize missing my flight home for a few moments more to watch him perform. Austin read this on my face and slowly stepped away from me yet again. "I should get back," he shrugged and walked back onto stage, barely turning his head to look at me again. I felt broken, watching the happiest, most energetic performer I know struggle to break a smile with thousands of fans cheering for him. But more than just that, I felt broken myself. I had been struggling to find inspiration by myself in Miami and my writing was suffering. Not to mention how lonely it was without my friends. What good was a meeting in Miami when I had no songs that I felt passionate about? What good was having a career by myself that would turn out to be mediocre when I could wait and have a career with Austin by my side that would turn out to be incredible? Realization crossed my eyes and I dashed to the edge of the stage, waving frantically for Austin. He noticed me from the corner of his eye and for the second time, paused his opening number and apologized to his fans. He raced over to me, jumping over the railing of the stairs and stared expectantly down at me.

"I finally realized why I've had so much trouble finishing songs," I started, my eyes never leaving his. "I need somebody to bounce my ideas off of, I need inspiration," I trailed off. "I need you." I smiled softly at him and watched a grin break out on his face as he chuckled.

"That means a lot." He panted, "I'm gonna miss you." And he turned on his heels to return to his fans but I grabbed his bicep in my hands, stopping him and turning him back to face me. "Wait!" Austin faced me. "I was thinking," I started, my eyes crinkled with a smile, "What's the point of going to a meeting with a bunch of unfinished songs? Wouldn't it make more sense to reschedule the meeting and go in with finished songs?" Austin smiled and nodded in understanding, "Yeah... it makes sense to me!" He paused, gazing at me. "Well, see you!" he turned to dash up the stairs and leave once again. I stopped him, my hand still on his arm. "Austin, wait! I want you to help me finish the songs." I paused as real recognition crossed his face and his jaw went slack. "I'm gonna stay with you for the rest of the tour!" I squealed in excitement. His jaw dropped and he scooped me up in another bear hug with laughter from the both of us. He held me tightly for a moment and I realized what bliss it was being in his arms for good. Trish stomped over, shoving my shoulder into Austin, causing us to stumble backward as the sound of fans chanting "Austin! Austin! Austin!" snapped us out of our moment.

"I hate to break this up… again, but 10,000 people are kind of waiting for you." She glared at the two of us and redness spread up my cheeks and Austin's. "Right," he chuckled awkwardly and dashed up the stairs into the spotlight, screams, and applause from fans. He pumped his fist in victory, making his way to the top of the stage and addressing the crowd to get hyped. I smiled and turned to hug both Trish and Dez in celebration of my joining them on the tour. Redirecting my attention back to the stage, I watched Austin in his element with a jaw-aching smile on my face. He was magnetic - watching him perform with such cool ease was something I couldn't tear my eyes away from. His voice was smooth and sexy and sent chills down my spine. The way he sang made me forget that the lyrics were my own, I could drown in him all day. The way he moved like he owned every part of the stage made my knees nearly quiver. Every perfectly timed footfall and every thrust of hips made me anxious with excitement to spend more and more time with him. My eyes raked over every inch of him, from his shaggy hair to scuffed sneakers, he was perfect. During one song, he slipped his blue leather jacket from his shoulders and I realized he had been working out on the road because his arms were much more defined than I had last remembered and I clenched my jaw, imagining the feel of his arms around me again. I swayed to the music and let myself fall under Austin Moon's spell as the concert rolled on.

As Austin reached the last song of his set, Trish approached me, a sly smile on her lips. "So," she started and I turned to look at my best friend. "I'm super excited that you're gonna be with us for the rest of the tour, but I really don't want to sleep with earplugs in, so I booked you and Austin a room for the night." My jaw dropped and my brows furrowed at her quizzically but she held up her hand before I could ask any questions. "Don't ask me how, just thank me, and for the love of God just be back on the tour bus by 7 AM so we can leave." I grinned and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tightly. "Thank you Trish. It'll be really nice to just have a few hours of just Austin and Ally time." She snorted and pushed away from the hug. "Look, I don't want to know any gory details about 'Austin and Ally time', but, I know for a fact there are condoms in the dressing room." She shrugged her shoulders and walked away from me, my cheeks red and burning hot in embarrassment. I turned to look over my shoulder to see Austin belting out his last note and holding a pose as the lights went black and the crowd went wild. I smirked and grabbed my bags as Austin ran offstage and up to me, panting and sweat dripping off the tips of his hair, a huge smile on his face. I quickly explained what Trish had done for us as we stepped out of the venue and into a waiting limo to take us to the hotel. I slung my bag tight against my shoulder, thankful that I never had to venture into sketchy dressing room condoms - I had brought my own.

Austin and I sat hip to hip in the back of the limo, his large hand gripping the inside of my thigh, my arm entwined through his and resting on his bicep. Neither of us spoke, the only sound between us was Austin's soft pants as he came down from his show high, and I wondered if he could hear the pounding of my heart as I traced his features with my eyes, drinking him in. His jaw was loose, his lips parted slightly and I stared at his tongue as it darted out to wet his lips, pursuing them together. I thought about that tongue and how it had felt against my own, how it flicked effortlessly over my hard nipples, and I shivered imagining what tonight would bring with that tongue. Austin must've felt my gaze on his because he turned his head to stare down at me, his eyes dark and hot against mine. He smiled coyly at me, giving my thigh a gentle squeeze. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." he quoted himself from our last encounter and I laughed aloud, leaning my head into his arm and closing my eyes, feeling him drop his shoulder to ease the tension in his arm. His thumb was tracing lazy circles on right beneath the hem of my dress and I sighed in content when I felt his hand slowly creeping higher on my thigh. I opened my eyes and swallowed, suddenly desperate for friction between my thighs. I gripped Austin's arm tightly, my nails digging into the bare skin of his upper arm. He chuckled and lifted his arm slightly, causing me to raise my head to look at him. He had a small smile on his lips, but his eyes were intoxicating with desire. He narrowed them slightly and removed his arm from around mine and brought it up to my face, cupping my cheek and brushing his thumb across my cheek. My breath caught in my throat as his thumb moved to swipe across my lower lip and I instinctively stuck my tongue out to catch it with a light lick. Austin groaned and closed his eyes, keeping his thumb against my lower lip as I moved my chin down to pull his thumb between my lips and sucked on it. Swirling my tongue around the tip of his thumb and flattening my tongue to swipe up the pad of it, I went back and forth with my ministrations all while sucking on him. I moved my hand down to his thigh and squeezed with my nails, watching the bulge in his jeans bob slightly.

Austin's eyes opened again, staring into mine as he pulled his thumb roughly from my mouth and crashed his lips to mine hungrily. I moaned into his mouth, and Austin used the moment to snake his tongue against my lower lip and into my mouth. Our tongues meshed together, twirling around each other with need and when I gained the upper hand and tried to explore his mouth with my tongue, he closed his lips and sucked on my tongue, making us both groan. Austin dropped his hand from my cheek and wrapped it around my middle, pulling me tightly against him and I rose slightly, quickly throwing my leg around his and adjusting my weight so I was straddling him. The hand that had been on my thigh now cupped my ass hard as I ground my hips into Austin, never breaking our steamy kiss. His other hand rose to the back of my head, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging on it. I felt his cock harden against me and wetness pooled between my legs. His lips moved against mine perfectly, always knowing when to nip at my bottom lip, when to dance his tongue over mine, and when to allow me some dominance. He tore his lips from mine and dipped his head to my throat, kissing and sucking on the throbbing pulse point, and my hands found their way into his hair, scratching and pulling with desire. I groaned out his name and felt him smile against my skin, pulling his face back and resting his forehead against mine, both of us panting hard.

"I love you." He whispered to me and I smiled.

"I love you too."

The car jerked to a stop, almost causing me to fall backwards off of Austin, but he caught me and pressed me tightly to him. I giggled and ran a hand through my hair, trying to smooth out the damage caused by Austin's fingers, fully knowing it wouldn't change much. I retreated from his lap and crouched down, waiting for the door to open. I needed to get to a room with him, now. The door slid open and I stepped out, the cool Seattle air hitting my bare legs. Austin emerged behind me, my bag in one hand, the other running through his damp locks to brush his hair back from his face. He shifted uncomfortably as he stood, trying to readjust his hard cock in his jeans. I smirked as he stepped around me and walked into the hotel. I followed his lead as the woman behind the front desk stood and greeted Austin, telling him that his room was all taken care of and passing him a room key. Austin thanked her and turned his head to me, gesturing me ahead of him towards the elevators, passing me my bag as I crossed him. We stood in silence waiting for the elevator, my fingers itching to reach out and grab his hand, my legs bouncing in anticipation. I noticed that Austin's demeanor appeared to be about the same as my own. The elevator doors slid open and I was thankful it was empty. We stepped inside and Austin hit the '8' button as the doors slid closed.

I opened my mouth to ask him if Trish had scored us a penthouse suite but before I could make a noise, Austin's hands were on my waist as he pushed me firmly against the wall of the elevator, his lips crushing against mine. He reached down to grasp my thighs and pulled me up so I wrapped my legs tightly around his middle, my arms rushing around his broad shoulders. God, how long have I been dreaming about being in this position with him again? He groaned into my lips and I bit his bottom lip roughly, immediately soothing it with my tongue after. I tried to count the 'ding's from the elevator doors, knowing that I didn't want to be caught in this position with Austin, but he didn't seem to care, and it excited me. The thought of such an extreme PDA in the media made my face hot but actually doing it made my knees go weak. Austin and I weren't public with our relationship yet and this was definitely not how I wanted to be outed. His hand moved from my waist to palm my ass and he tore his lips away from mine and he buried his face in my hair, his lips finding my ear, biting softly.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Al," he whispered, sending a deep shiver down my spine. "You're all mine tonight." He placed a kiss on my neck just below my ear and we both felt the elevator stop with a final 'ding' and Austin looked at me before setting my feet back on the ground, my legs wobbly. His hand found mine and he laced our fingers together as we exited the elevator, quickly and quietly walking down the hallway to find our room. All thoughts of what kind of room Trish had booked us vanished from my mind, I just wanted complete isolation with Austin right now, be it in a penthouse suite or a cheap motel room with roaches in the shower drain. We stopped in front of a door marked 814 and Austin slipped his keycard into its slot, hearing the door unlock and we stepped inside.

The room wasn't a penthouse but I knew there wouldn't be any roaches in the drain here, not that I ever thought there would be. It was spacious as we stepped inside, a bathroom directly to our right and a small living room beyond that with a couch, coffee table, and comfortable looking chair in the space. Across from the couch against the wall was a desk with a mini fridge, microwave, and scattered pamphlets. To the right of the couch was a half wall separating the "living room" from the "bedroom" which was a king sized bed with two nightstands and a large closet. It was comfortable enough for a few days stay, which meant it would be perfect for a 12 hour stay.

I looked around the room, dropping my bag on the desk and squealing suddenly as Austin wrapped his arms around me from behind and carried me over to the king size bed, tossing me onto the mattress and I rolled onto my back as he climbed on top of me, his hands finding mine and entwining our fingers, sliding our hands above our heads. His chest pressed hard against mine, his hips grinding down into mine and I slid my legs apart to make room for his, feeling the hardness of his cock grinding into me. I raised my hips against his, begging him silently for more. He kissed me with eagerness, kissing my lips to my cheeks to my neck and collarbones all the way back up to my lips. He couldn't get enough of me and I couldn't get enough of him. I moaned at the feel of his soft lips on my body, heat pooling between my thighs and I ached for him to touch me. Austin released our hands and slid his hand down my arm, to my hip, and grabbed the short hem of my dress, pulling his hips back from mine enough to pull the fabric up a few inches, giving him access to the red lace thong I had on. His fingers briefly danced over the material before he stopped and pulled back from me, breathing heavily. His eyes lingered on mine. "Is this okay?" He asked, almost sheepishly.

I nodded vigorously. "I want you, Austin, please." I reached out to pull the hem of his white tee shirt up and over his head and he helped me slip it off of him. He smiled down at me and kissed me softly.

"Sit up," he told me, climbing off of me. "Let's get this off of you," he gestured to the white cropped jacket I still had on over my dress and he helped me strip it from my arms, tossing it to the floor. Austin cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before reaching down to fumble with his shoes and I took the moment to unzip my heels and kick them off, discarding them somewhere near the dark closet. I leaned back on my arms against the bed and stared at Austin as he stood in front of me, broad shouldered, tight abbed, chest rising and falling rapidly, a sizable tent in his gray jeans, and I sighed. He was a modern Adonis and I was so entrapped in him.

Austin took a step forward to me and placed one knee on the bed, leaning down to kiss me and grabbing my hips, pushing me backwards so I would scoot farther up the bed. I moved as he wanted me to and he followed my movements, hovering over me. He kissed me again, this time deeply and slowly, his pillowy lips hot against mine. Once again, his hand moved down to the hem of my dress and he sat back on his feet to grab it with both hands and tug it up. I sat up for Austin to pull the dress over my head, disregarding the zipper getting caught in the baby hairs at the nape of my neck. Austin's eyes roamed over my body. I hadn't worn a bra with my dress and I knew my nipples were already hard. A groan passed his lips and he leaned down to kiss me hard and fast, trailing his lips down the hollow of my throat, his hand already cupping my breast. His thumb rolled across my nipple and I arched my back into him, a moan tearing from my throat. I felt his smirk as he continued his kisses down the valley of my breasts and finally reaching their destination of my unoccupied breast. His mouth was hot against my skin, his tongue teasing me every few seconds with quick flicks across the sensitive peak. He swirled his tongue clockwise and then counter, and sucked on the bundle of flesh. My hands reached out to tangle tightly in his blonde locks and he looked up at me, switching from my right breast to my left, repeating his movements over again. Austin knew how to work my body like it was a fine tuned guitar he had been playing for years and I ached for more. I wiggled my hips underneath him and, taking the hint, he stopped tweaking my right nipple and slid his hand down to my panties. I spread my legs open to give him better access to the damp spot on my panties. He rubbed up and down the fabric slowly, feeling how wet I was for him. Slipping his hand past the material, he groaned and bit down lightly on my nipple as he slipped a finger into me. I gasped in pleasure and bucked my hips against his hand. He pumped his finger in and out of my center and I swear he could've made me cum just from that alone. He detached himself from my breast with a 'pop' of his lips and leaned back to my mouth, kissing me for a moment before slipping down my body, placing kisses all along my chest and stomach. My stomach twisted as he slipped his finger out of me and into the waistband of my thong, dragging the garment down my legs and tossing them to the side of the bed, then parting my legs open with his hands.

He settled himself between my legs and planted soft kisses to my inner thighs and my hands came up to cover my face. Austin was so close to me, and I felt so exposed. But all shame and all embarrassment left my body the second I felt his tongue swipe up my center. My hands fell from my face and hit the bed with a 'thud' and a shudder rippled down my spine. Austin flattened his tongue and ran it up my slit a few times before circling my clit with the tip of his tongue, sucking it into his mouth and massaging it there before letting it go. My stomach was so tight and tingles rose from the base of my spine in pure ecstasy. He ate me out with such skill and I was coming apart, quite literally, at his fingertips. He dragged his tongue down from my clit and lapped at my opening for a moment before making his tongue rigid and pushing it inside of me, fucking me with his tongue. A loud moan passed my lips and I reached a hand down to tangle in his hair for the millionth time. He went back and forth, from fucking me with his tongue and sucking my clit for a few moments before bringing his hand up and sliding a finger back into my entrance while lapping at my clit in fast back and forth motions. I gripped his hair tightly, pulling him closer to me as I felt heat building in my stomach. I was so close. Austin slipped another finger inside of me and sucked roughly on my clit and I was undone. I came with his name spilling from my lips like honey, my hips bucking up into his mouth, my entire body a blaze of pleasure. My back arched for a moment and my knees tightened around Austin's head, and then all my muscles released and I let myself look down at the boy between my thighs, still tracing over my center lightly with his tongue. He licked my clit and my hips jerked with sensitivity. I tugged on his hair and he rose back to my face and I kissed him hard, tasting myself on his lips and he groaned.

"My turn" I grinned, flipping Austin onto his back and climbing on top of him, placing kisses along his jaw and neck, reaching a hand down to palm him through the tent in his pants. He bucked against me and I mirrored his kisses down his body like he had done to me. At some point, Austin had undone his belt and discarded it so all I was left to do was shimmy his jeans and boxers off his muscular legs. His hard cock sprang free from his boxers, and I wrapped a hand around him, stroking up and down. I hadn't gotten to really see Austin's cock the last time we had sex, but he was packing a solid seven inches and I wondered if I could take all of him in my mouth. He sat forward on his elbows, watching me intently, jaw agape. A small glisten of precum oozed from his tip, and, tossing my hair behind my shoulder I leaned down to lick it off. Austin moaned and grabbed my hair, encouraging me to keep going. I opened my mouth and slowly took his length in. I kept pumping my hand up and down what I couldn't fit into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock, sucking on him like a lollipop. I dropped my jaw and took more of him into the back of my throat, gagging on his length and pulling back. Austin was moaning my name and I smiled, moving my mouth back to him and flicking my tongue across his head and the sensitive skin right underneath. He shuddered and held my hair tightly and I continued to bob up and down, gagging every now and then but continuing the motions of sucking and licking his cock. I popped my lips off of him and licked up and down the sides of his shaft to give my hand some additional lubrication, and feeling bold, I experimentally licked his balls, sucking one into my mouth lightly. Austin groaned and pulled my hair back so I was staring at his face, contorted in pleasure. "I want to cum in your mouth," he breathed and I wasted no time in dropping my mouth back down to his throbbing cock and sucking. A moment passed and I heard him grunt and grab my hair tightly in place. He exploded in my mouth and I was taken aback by the sensation. He wasn't in the back of my mouth when he came, but after a few seconds I felt the spurts of cum stop and I swallowed what was in my mouth, bobbing my head back down his length one last time and pulling my mouth away with a 'pop' and wiping my lips with the back of my hand.

Austin was flat on the bed, his chest heaving, arms at his sides, eyes closed and a grin on his face. I gave him a minute to recover, laying down next to him and curling into his side, my head on his chest and my arm draped across his stomach. A light laugh of content came from him and he groaned, rolling over so he was on top of me, arms on either side of my head. "Where the fuck did you learn that?" He asked me and I shrugged, "Natural talent and a bit of porn, I guess." I smiled up at him and he grinned back with a slight roll of his eyes. "I can get used to that natural talent" he quipped, leaning down to kiss me softly. He pulled back too quickly and I reached up to grab the back of his neck, dragging him back down to my mouth and kissing him fiercely, my tongue exploring his, nipping at his bottom lip. He groaned and kissed me back with enthusiasm, grabbing my hip in his hand and squeezing, pushing my hips into the soft mattress. I wiggled my hips beneath him and pulled away slightly. "I have condoms in my bag." I breathed out, and Austin opened his eyes, already crinkled at the corners from the smile on his face. He pushed himself off of me and dashed to the desk across the room, opening my bag and pulling out the black box of condoms, quickly tearing off the plastic wrapping. He reached inside and pulled out a condom, tearing the edge of the foil with his teeth, then slowly rolling it onto his cock, his eyes found mine and he pumped his cock with his hand a few times while walking towards me, still sprawled out on the bed where he had left me.

Climbing on top of me, he reached a hand down to stroke at my wetness once again and I arched my back into him. "You're sure you want this?" He questioned me, and I responded by pulling him down to kiss him. "I'm sure. Fuck me." I breathed against his lips and Austin moaned, moving his hand away from my center to grab at my hips once again, positioning himself at my entrance and pushing into my wet heat. A groan passed my lips, adjusting to his length again for the first time in weeks, but there was no discomfort like there was the first time. As he slid into me, all I felt was a tingling in my bones and immense pleasure inch by inch. He paused once he was completely inside of me and searched my face for validation, which I gave him with a kiss. I wiggled my hips against him, encouraging him to move and that was all he needed. He growled against my lips and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back into me and my back arched under him. "Fuck, Austin," I breathed out as he leaned down to place hot kisses against my neck, thrusting his hips hard against mine. A familiar pit built in my stomach and I clawed at his back, wrapping my legs around his waist, feeling him push deeper inside of me and falling into ecstasy. Austin pulled his hips back from mine and reached a hand between us, rubbing my clit in fast circles while pumping in and out of me and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my whole body tensed under his touch. His lips found a tender spot of my neck and as he bit down, I exploded. My hips pushed up into his as I came undone, my toes curling as waves crashed over my body for my second orgasm of the evening. "Austin," I cried, clutching his back tightly as the muscle spasms relaxed.

He pulled his hand from my clit and moved his face back to mine, kissing me. "I want to try something," he started, pulling out from me and with his hands on my hips, flipped me onto my stomach. "Stick your ass up," he commanded and I shifted my weight so that my ass wiggled in the air, my upper body flush against the bed. He squeezed my ass hard and guided himself back into me and we both groaned at the new position. His thrusts were hard and fast, one hand palming my ass and the other snaking up my back to my hair. He grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled on it firmly, causing me to rise up toward him with my head nearly on his shoulder. He let go of my hair and snaked his hand around to my throat, his hand covering me. He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "just relax. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'll stop if you're uncomfortable." I whimpered against him as his hand squeezed gently, blood rushing to my face. My eyes rolled back and I moaned, "I like it." Austin squeezed harder, his other hand coming around my body to pinch at a nipple, all while his thrusts never slowed. He growled lowly in my ear and placed a kiss to the back of my neck before letting go of my nipple and my throat and letting me collapse forward onto the bed, grabbing my hips tightly and fucking me erratically. His breath hitched and his fingers dug into my skin as he moaned out his release. We stayed like that for a moment, him still inside of me, both of us breathing heavy.

I turned my head to look at him as he pulled out of me and stepped off the bed, pulling the condom off and tossing it into a nearby waste bin. I turned myself onto my back and sat up, watching as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair, trying to catch his breath. He looked at me and laughed, causing me to arch a brow at him. "What?" I asked.

"That was incredible." He smiled and walked over to me, kissing me lovingly, pulling back and staring into my eyes. "I love you, Ally." I grinned and kissed him softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you too, Austin." I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him tightly, neither of us caring about the other's sweaty body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up onto my knees, holding me tightly. He pulled his face back to my ear. "Wanna take this to the shower?" he flirted, biting my earlobe and I giggled, pulling away from him and nodding. I stood from the bed and walked towards the bathroom when Austin's hand collided with my ass in a firm 'slap'. I jumped and turned around, my face nearly smacking his chest from the proximity. He just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the white tiled bathroom, flipping on the light and walking to the shower, opening the curtain and turning the spray of water on. "So, choking, huh?" He leaned against the door frame, a cocky look in his eyes and I crossed my arms at him. "You tell me." He walked toward me, wrapped his hand around my jaw and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply and slipping his hand back to my throat, not squeezing, just holding it there firmly. I moaned into him and I felt him smirk against my lips. "I'll take that as a yes," he breathed, pushing me back and into the already steaming shower, my back firmly against the cool tile as he continued to kiss me. When his hands found my thighs and lifted me off the ground, I knew there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

Austin and I were damn good at goodbyes, but holy shit I could get used to our hello's.


End file.
